


Taboo

by mayachain



Series: valentines2015 [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 14valentines, Female Friendship, Gen, Implied Past Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Poker Nights, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Girl's Night after a Culling, a taboo is broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 14valentines' "Domestic Abuse" and "Sexual Assault" topics.

The Culling of PX9-481 had been a chaotic affair. Devastating in its aftermath as every Culling the expedition had witnessed was, but unusual this time in the number of aged corpses that had been left behind.

“Perhaps the Wraith on that Hive were not just hungry but starving,” Colette proposed when Dusty shared her team’s findings that night. Anne was about to ask Teyla if the apparent lack of discipline could be interpreted as political unrest aboard, but Dusty’s mind was still on the victims she had seen.

“I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy,” she said. The women seated around her nodded solemnly.

“We are currently running calculations to trace –“ Miko began, but was interrupted by a soft voice, “I would.”

The room stilled. Squirming slightly in her seat when the whole group looked at her, Alison raised her eyes defiantly and repeated, “I _would._ ”

“Alison!” Teyla exclaimed before Anne could summon a look murderous enough to silence her. Laura and Jennifer watched Alison’s white-knuckled grip on her armchair and took a moment to digest.

When no other accusations were forthcoming, Alison shook herself. “But, it would mean the Wraith found the coordinates to Earth, so.”

“A girl can dream,” Dusty told her, and handed Alison another bottle of Menarian brew.

 

.


End file.
